


Spray Paint and Web-Fluid Mishaps

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter is all ready to go home after serving his time in yet another detention, so why did he have to run into Flash.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Spray Paint and Web-Fluid Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 17  
> I did not see that coming | blackmail, dirty secret, wrongfully accused

Peter is walking down the school hallway, backpack swinging from side to side. He’s just finished up his latest detention, which was only for having so many tardies. When Peter walks by their chemistry classroom he runs into Flash who is rushing out of the room holding a bottle of spray paint. 

“Flash, what are you doing?” Peter asks warily, he’s not really sure whether or not he wants an answer. 

“Nothing, why don’t you just leave me alone Penis.” Flash sneers at him and then looks down the hall behind Peter. A second later he shoves the spray paint bottle into Peters hand before smiling. 

“If you don’t tell him you did it I’ll tell Principal Morita all about the white substance in the little plastic bags I saw in your locker,” Flash threatens while clearly trying to appear friendly to Principal Morita. Peters eyes go wide when Flash mentions the bags in his locker.

Principal Morita had been walking through the halls of the school on his way to speak with one of his teachers when he sees Peter Parker and Flash Thompson standing outside one of the chemistry classrooms. He saw Flash shove the paint cans at Peter and then smile over at him. 

No matter what these kids think, he’s not an idiot. What do these kids take him for?

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Thompson, what are you doing?” Morita asks and Flash stands a little straighter after he asks.

“I wasn’t doing anything sir, I just caught Peter vandalizing the school and I was going to turn him over to you.” Flash says, jutting his chin in the air and crossing his arms. 

Peter mouth drops open and he quickly looks at Flash then back to Morita who is looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Peter doesn’t really have much of a choice here, does he? He can either say he did it and hopefully just get more detentions or he can deny it and possibly out himself as Spider-Man. The white substance in the bags is web fluid from a couple of capsules that broke in his backpack, he hadn’t known what else to do with it at the time so he just put it in the bags May had packed his lunch in. 

He’s really wishing he just cleaned it up properly right now.

“Ye-yeah, I was vandalizing the classroom. Flash caught me,” Peter feels heat flood through his face and just shrugs as he looks down at the floor.

“Really,” Morita stares back at Peter. There is the possibility he didn’t see the whole exchange but he sincerely doubts it. “So Mr. Thompson, care to explain why I saw you shove those paint cans into Mr. Parker’s hands. And Mr. Parker, I don’t want to go into detail at the moment, but you do realize what will happen if you get another suspension.” Morita points to the paint covered white board in the classroom, “This is a suspension level offense.”

Peter pales, he could lose his scholarship. Is lying for Flash really worth it? Maybe Mr. Stark can help him deal with the possible exposure to his Principal. “I didn’t do it,” Peter blurts out. “Flash tried to force me to take the blame for it.”

Flash glares at Peter before looking back to Principal Morita nervously, “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

Morita shakes his head looking down at Flash, “Yes I thought so. Mr. Thompson you will be coming down to my office with me and we’ll be calling your mother,” Principal Morita gestures his hand in the direction of his office before looking at Peter. “Mr. Parker, next time just tell the truth the first time your asked. Your excused now.”

At heading that Peter is allowed to leave Flash’s head shoots up, “Wait! Peter got drugs in his locker! I saw them, there was this white stuff in a plastic sandwich bag.” 

Moritas eyebrows arch in surprise before looking back to Peter who had paled. “Do you have anything to say about that Peter?”

Peter just shakes his head knowing it’s pointless with it being his word against Flash’s. Either way he’s going to get a locker search. 

Morita sighs before raising a hand in the direction of his office again. “Well come on. I’ll need to call both of your guardians.”

In the office Peter and Flash sit in chairs to wait. Peter fidgets nervously, he could lose his scholarship over this, he doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost his scholarship. 

Peter feels the panic in the pit of his stomach and breaths in deeply to try and calm down, and to rid himself of the burning in his eyes. 

They only sit for about ten minutes before the door opens and Flash’s mother walks in along with Mr. Stark. Peter’s shocked to see him but then he remembers May saying something about making him his second contact in case the school couldn’t reach her. 

Tony walks over to Peter, “Hey kiddo, what’s this I hear about white substances in sandwich bags?” Tony asks while raising his eye brows.

Peter sighs looking up to him, “It’s just web fluid. I caught Flash after he spray painted one of the chemistry rooms and he said I could either say I did it or he’d say he saw white stuff in sandwich bags in my locker.” Peter explains to Tony before finishing it off with a shrug.

Tony sighs and sits down next to Peter, “Okay, well get this sorted out, don’t worry.”

Morita had gone down to Peters locker while they had been waiting and was just arriving back with the bag of web fluid. He walks over to Peter and Tony and hold up the bag with a frown, “This isn’t drugs. Would you like to explain what this is.”

Peter opens his mouth to answer but Tony speaks up first, “It’s mine, it’s a part of an experimental fluid I was working on but Peter must have somehow gotten ahold of it. It’s nothing dangerous though, I assure you of that.” He explains calmly and Peter feels relieved that Mr. Stark answered because he had no idea what he was going to say. 

Morita holds the bag out to Mr. Stark, “Alright, and Peter?” Morita says while Tony and Peter are both standing, “Please try to avoid bringing anymore experimental liquids to school in the future. You are free to go now.” With Peter taken care of, Morita turns around to speak with Flash and his mother.

Peter lets out a relieved breath while Tony reaches down and picks up his backpack, “C’mon, your aunt said I could have you for the rest of the day.” 

Peter smiles and they both walk out to Tony’s car together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it or want to let me know what you though, leave comment! I love comments!


End file.
